Botanical classification/cultivar designation: Begoniaxc3x97hybrida cultivar Janina.
The present Invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Begonia plant, botanically known as Begoniaxc3x97hiemalis, commercially known as Elatior Begonia, and hereinafter referred to by the name xe2x80x98Janinaxe2x80x99.
The new Begonia was discovered by the Inventor in a controlled environment in Gxc3x6nnebek, Germany, in 1999, as a naturally-occurring whole plant mutation of Begoniaxc3x97hiemalis xe2x80x98Maren Topxe2x80x99, disclosed in a U.S. Plant patent application Ser. No. 10/637,064 filed concurrently. The new Begonia was observed as a single flowering plant within a population of flowering plants of the cultivar Maren Top. The selection of this plant was based on its unique flower coloration.
Asexual reproduction of the new Begonia by cuttings taken in a controlled environment in Gxc3x6nnebek, Germany, since 1999 has shown that the unique features of this new Begonia are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.
The cultivar xe2x80x98Janinaxe2x80x99 has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature, daylength and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.
The following traits have been repeatedly observed and are determined to be the unique characteristics of xe2x80x98Janinaxe2x80x99. These characteristics in combination distinguish xe2x80x98Janinaxe2x80x99 as a new and distinct Begonia cultivar:
1. Compact, upright and rounded plant habit.
2. Freely branching growth habit.
3. Double flowers that are pink and yellow in color and held above and beyond the foliage.
4. Excellent postproduction longevity.
Plants of the new Begonia are most similar to plants of the parent cultivar Maren Top; however plants of the new Begonia differ from plants of the cultivar Maren Top primarily in flower color as plants of the cultivar Maren Top have pink-colored flowers.